Kiss the Girl
by ShanandRay
Summary: Fabina one-shot based off the song Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale. FLUFF!


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis (I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry!) nor Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid…or by Ashley Tisdale…or whoever-the-heck-else has sung the dang thing! Only the storyline is mine. (HA! Take that, suckers!)**

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Fabian sat quietly at the dining room table as he built his tower of cards. Everyone else was scattered throughout the house doing their own various pastimes. Nina was sitting quietly as she read a book, glancing up at him every once in a while (which he tried to pretend he hadn't caught.).

At one point, they glanced up at the same time, and Fabian was startled by the odd but beautiful eyes that met his. He couldn't figure out what color they were—some mix between blue, green, and grey—but he knew they would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Then, for some reason he couldn't possibly fathom, he suddenly wanted to get up from his seat and go kiss her (something he had never wanted to do to any girl before), to hold her and never let her go, tell her he loves her and have her say the same.

Not sure where this thought had come from, he shook his head, trying to get Nina Martin out of his head as he went back to his cards.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Then they started speaking in class and working on the mystery together. Amber, who thought they were dating when they were sneaking back from the attic one night, told Mick, who confronted Fabian about it. It got him thinking, _What if Nina and I _did _date?_ So—ignoring his instincts to just kiss her, being he had always been far too logical of a person to go with his gut—he decided to ask Nina if she would like to go on a date with him that night.

But when he was just about to ask her, she just said, "Me and you together? Ridiculous!"

Trying to hide exactly how much those words had hurt him, he just shrugged it off as if that was what he had been thinking as well. But on the inside, his heart had just shattered. The girl he was rapidly falling for her had just utterly rejected her before he could even ask her out.

He didn't know, however, that Nina had just said that as a cover-up for how she really felt about him. If he had only whisked her away and kissed her as he wanted to, they would have become an item then and there in the school hallways.

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, ya gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl

Soon after that, Victor almost caught them in the attic, so they hid in the secret room unlocked by Nina's locket. Sadly, the room was not heated as the attic was, so Nina started shivering.

Fabian—being the utter gentleman—and mush ball—he is—gave Nina his hoodie to keep her warm. He thought about putting her arm around her shoulder and giving her a comforting kiss, but he was far too bashful to do something so bold. So he refrained, just kneeling by her until Victor had gone back downstairs.

Now's your moment  
Boy, better ask her to dance  
You better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Gathering every once of courage he had in his body, he asked her to dance at Mick and Amber's party. To his complete shock, she accepted, so he helped her stand for them to move to the dance floor. His plan was to do a slow dance with her and somehow figure out a way to kiss her while it was on.

Just as seemed to be happening almost daily now, they were interrupted by Victor rushing in and ordering everyone out of the house. Scared of what was about to happen, he put of his plans once again to get Nina to be his.

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
he Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Two weeks later, he set up a picnic for the two of them in the field where Mick trained for them to eat lunch together. Just as she had promised, she got there at precisely 12:05 for them to eat. She laughed at all his jokes as they ate the sandwiches and fruit Trudy had packed for the two of them.

"Would you like the last strawberry?" he asked her when they were down to one more.

"Let's split it." Nina, the compromising one.

Smiling, he held the strawberry to her mouth as she took a bite of it. He finished it off, putting the stem **(is that what it is called?) **in a Ziploc bag.

Just as planned, the mood was perfect for his to just lean forward and kiss her. Just as he was about to, though, Mick ran into the field in his warm-up suit to get in some practice in between periods. During the interrogation they received, he succeeded in masking his plan to kiss her, hoping she hadn't noticed what he had been preparing to do.

Sha la la la la la

And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say

Nina invited Fabian to her room one afternoon to listen to some music. They clicked 'shuffle' on her Ipod and listened to all of her playlists. The song 'Kiss the Girl' came on, and Fabian noticed Nina staring at him, as if there were a hidden message in the song. It got him wondering if she wanted him to kiss her as much as he wished he could. But being the huge chicken he was, he decided against it once again.

You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

After he had finally made up his mind that he was GOING to kiss her that night, he told Nina that Mr. Winkler wanted to speak to her about the script she was writing in the Drama room at 7:00. She had told him 'thank you for the message' with a slightly confused look.

Amber and Mick helped set up an epic starry night scene on the stage, then he scattered rose petals from the door up to the stage turning off all the lights so that the everything was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window.

He stood patiently on the stage, though his heart was pounding erratically in his chest so loudly that he worried if Nina came too close, she might actually hear it for herself.

But then she entered the drama room at exactly 7:00, looking shocked to see Fabian at the end of the rose petal pathway. Slowly, she walked toward him, calculating everything that was going on.

"Fabian? What are you doing?" she asked, those odd-colored eyes he thought about all of the time looking straight into his soul as she waited for an answer.

"Nina, I've been in love with you ever since I saw you in Anubis House on your first day. I—"

"Wait, what?"

"I-I love you Nina. You mean the world to me, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I—" his words were cut off by Nina's hand over his mouth.

"Have I ever told you that you talk _way _too much?" she asked him quietly, her eyes sparkling with the tears she refused to let escape.

Fabian smiled and removed her hand from his lips. "Only once or twice." With that, he gave into his gut and leaned down to kiss the girl of his dreams. Their lips met, and he trailed his hand lightly down her arm and to her waist as her hands went to his shoulders. They kiss was slow, gentle, only lasting for about fifteen seconds before Fabian pulled away, leaning his forehead against Nina's, both their eyes still closed.

"Fabian?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you, too."

A small smile graced Fabian's lips as he heard the words he had longed to hear fall from her lips the moment he looked at her that day in Anubis house as he built a tower of cards.

**Alrighty, that's it for this story! I'm working on another Fabina (best couple of all time!) story that I should be able to post sometime within the next week. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
